


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite Supernatural Investigators [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dongwoo-centric, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hoya-centric, Investigations, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Work In Progress, werewolf instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya
Series: Infinite Supernatural Investigators [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911967





	Untitled

**1:40 AM**

Dongwoo was woken up by the sudden sound of his door creaking open and the sound of someone walking.

 _Who is it?_ He wondered to himself. _Did one of the maknaes have a nightmare or something?_

It wouldn't surprise Dongwoo if it was one of the maknaes.Sungyeol and Myungsoo were both restless sleepers and Sungjong had been complaining of night terrors a lot for the past couple of nights.


End file.
